Liquid hard surface cleaning compositions are well known in the art. One subset of the known hard surface cleaning compositions are compositions applied onto a hard surface in the form of a spray.
It has been found that hard surface cleaning compositions applied onto a hard surface do not adhere sufficiently onto said hard surface. In particular, on more or less inclined hard surfaces, such as walls, shower cabins, bathtubs, toilet bowls and urinals, etc., hard surface cleaning compositions applied thereon have the tendency to run off in a short amount of time after the application thereon. Such a limited adherence significantly reduces the time of exposure of said composition onto the surface and linked thereto the cleaning performance.
It is thus an objective of the present invention to provide a hard surface cleaning composition that adheres for a prolonged period of time on a hard surface applied thereon, when applied in the form of a spray. Indeed it is an objective of the present invention to provide a spray-type hard surface cleaning composition that clings well to the surface applied.
It has been found that the above objective can be met by the process according to the present invention.
The compositions herein provide as an advantage an increased volume of foam when sprayed onto a hard surface and the droplets forming the foam are of a fine consistency. Indeed, the compositions herein provide a dense foam that clings well onto the hard surface sprayed upon.
It is an advantage of the compositions according to the present invention that they may be used to clean hard surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, enamel, stainless steel, Inox®, Formica®, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the compositions herein are safe to consumers and not damaging to the treated surface, especially delicate surface such as linoleum, glass, plastic or chromed surfaces.